Four Words That Break My Heart
by moonlitwanderer
Summary: Arthur/Gwen oneshot :) Gwen is tired of Arthur's general spoilt brattiness and decides he needs showing the real world. Enjoy :)


**A/N: please leave a comment to say what you think, thanks for reading this! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"You're a spoilt arrogant brat and you know it!" I shout, immediately regretting saying it. My hands shoot up to my mouth hand I bow my head in embarrassment but Arthur lifts it up gently. I look into his piercing blue eyes, searching them for the anger that my comment should have put there. But no matter how much I search there is none there- his eyes are only full of something I... can't put my finger on.

"Guinevere, don't be embarrassed that you said that," he smiles gently. "I-I want to know what I'm doing wrong. Please tell me, Gwen. I don't mind, honestly."

I breathe deeply, knowing there is a long list that I want to spill out. I mentally cross off some of the things I want to tell him.

"I-I think you treat Merlin like a piece of rotten meat, you look down your nose at anyone who's not royalty. It's clear that the sheltered life you've led since birth is now taking its toll. Have you even been to the lower town?" I don't wait for an answer because I know what it would be. "Come on," I extend my hand out to him and he takes it tenderly in his warm palms. "Let me take you by the hand and lead you through the streets of Camelot. I'll show you some things that will make you think twice." He nods and follows my lead out of my dusty wooden door into the straw ridden street.

He looks around in awe at how lively the place is; people crowding around stalls in the market place, ogling at rich and colourful spices from the east and beautiful silk cloths from the south. He looks at them like they're peasants- he's seen cloths far prettier than those in the castle. I sigh- will he really change?

A small boy crouching on the roadside reaches out desperately and grabs Arthur's hand. At a closer glance the child is so very thin- just skin and bones. Arthur looks in disgust at the flee-bitten boy and tries to shake his hand away and continue, but I have to stop him.

"Look at him! I know he's not the prettiest thing to look at but you have to realise that some people aren't as rich as you. He hasn't even got a penny in his pot." I gesture to the empty bowl by the boy's grubby feet. Arthur's face softens and he places a coin into the poor boy's upturned palm. A grin widens on the beggar boy's face and his eyes lit up like a candle as he receives the generous donation- I smile at this and wave goodbye.

Arthur tugs at my hand, eager to see more new experiences. People are beginning to realise he's rich- not many folk have much money around here- and they form an eager crowd around us. Arthur pushes through the crowd, leading me onwards. However, the crowd follows us and we are forced to break into a run. Tripping clumsily over a box of chickens, Arthur glances behind us as we run. Most have cleared off but a few really enthusiastic runners still follow. Suddenly Arthur drags me down a side street, kept hidden from our pursuers. We press our backs against the walls, breathing heavily. They race past, not even glancing down the alleyway, so we breath a sigh of relief and laugh.

"You see how desperate they are?" I ask, very unused to running for a long time. Arthur, however, has regained his breath and is staring into my eyes.

"Yes, Guinevere," he replies, leaning forwards just slightly. Wait, am I ready for this? The prince is going to kiss me... I'll just go for it! Our lips brush softly, but I don't want to let go. He pulls away but I yearn for more, leaning in again and this time we kiss properly. His fingers gently hold my waist and I lift my fingers to twist in his golden hair. I can feel his soft lips smiling so I smile too. Eventually we have to pull away and I look up into his sky blue eyes and almost get lost in them.

"I have to go," he says as my heart sinks; the four words that break my heart. "I'll see you around, through." He walks off with a dazed look on his face, leaving me in the cobbled alleyway wishing everything was different.

* * *

_Based on the song lyrics: "let me take you by the hand and lead you through the streets of London, I'll show you something to make you change your mind." Streets of London by Ralph McTell._


End file.
